Minute to Flynn It
Minute to Flynn It is a take-off of Minute to Win It and is spoofed with TRON: Legacy. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 5 (31): [[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']]. Summary Can Sam Flynn survive the dumbest game show on the grid? References *TRON (video game) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flintstones the Flintstones] *Super Mario *the Legend of Zelda *Guy Fieri Characters *Sam Flynn *CLU *Fred Flintstone *Game Arena Host *Guy Fieri *Kevin Flynn Transcript begins at Flynn's. Enter Sam Flynn, son of Kevin Flynn, Encom's finest, walking up to a recently reactivated TRON arcade machine. Sam Flynn: Great, Dad. Can't be bothered to send me a birthday card, but you can pay the electric bill for 20 years. pulls out a quarter that reads "In MAD We Trust" from his jacket and inserts it in the arcade game... only to get a digital surprise, as he's struck by a digitizer beam. Sam Flynn: GAHH! gets sucked into the arcade machine and digitized into the Grid with a thud. He recognizes a silhouette. Sam Flynn: What the-- Dad? silhouette walks forward, revealing himself to be CLU - Kevin's best program turned digital dictator. CLU: Sorry, Sam, I'm not Kevin Flynn. I'm CLU, a fake Flynn. I'd thought I'd use you, the young Flynn, to trap your dad, the old Flynn. Sam Flynn: That's a long line of Flynns. CLU: All the way back to the Flintstones. [Camera shows Fred Flintstone dressed in an unearthly mix between his caveman clothes and the suit from the 1982 TRON movie, complete with helmet, bitten drumstick, identity disk and digitized prehistoric environment.] Fred Flintstone: Yabba-dabba-doo, I'm talkin' to CLU! Sam Flynn: What do you want with me? CLU: Your dad created this game, but I've become better at it than him, and I'll be better at it than you! by Clu, Sam pulls out his identity disk and falls into combat position. Sam Flynn: Bring it! CLU: Uh-- w-w-wait, not that game. I-I was actually talking about this. [Title card: Minute to Flynn It] Announcer: You've got a Minute to Flynn It! Castor, host of Minute to Flynn it, who rezzes in and greets the digital audience. Castor: Hey, everyone! Welcome to Minute to Flynn It! Let's give it up for Sam Flynn! cue, Sam rezzes in, ready for action. Cut to personal interview with Sam. (Caption: SAM FLYNN: LYCRA ACHIEVER) Sam Flynn: I know I'm a better Flynn than him. I mean,'' look'' at his face! It's all computery! to Clu in the interview. (Caption: CLU: DIGITAL MAKEUP EXPERIMENT) CLU: '''My complexion? ''That's ''what he's pickin' on? Heh. I think-- head suffers an... embarrassing glitch, morphing it into Mario's Oh, wait! Hang on! Hang on a second! debugs his head by punching it, reverting it to his default head That's better. to the show. '''Castor: And Clu, the computer Flynn! in Clu... with his head stuck in loading at 47%, making for a humiliating intro. CLU: Aagh... this is embarrassing. Castor: 'OK. The Flynns are men of great charm and cunning intelligence, therefore, the best test would be to balance a dice on a popsicle stick while holding it in your mooooouth! ['Game 1: Digidice Balance.] Clu has 2 digidice on his stick, smiling in the knowledge of his victory. While Castor rocks out with his Mesh cane, Sam dashes for his pile and gets balancing, adding more digidice up to 8. Meanwhile, Clu patiently places his own dice - only to be ruined by an ill-timed head morph glitch, this time of Link's. His pile drops down when he tries to correct it. Winner: Sam Flynn Score: Flynn: 1, CLU: 0] CLU: Uh! Oh, wait! Agh! Owwww...! Castor: We have a winner! up Flynn's hand CLU: Drat! out identity disk I'll show you! flings his Disc Primitive at Flynn, only for him to Disc Block it away. Castor: Nice. You can throw a Disc at Sam, tables derez. but can you throw it at a WATERMELON?! digital watermelon on a claw is lowered. [Game 2: Watermelon Disc Throw.] Sam and Clu, with the MultiDisc.bat, throw a rapid fire series of their Disc Primitives at the watermelon, only to miss wildly. That's when Clu decided to play dirty, brings out his Disc, calculating his aim, and throws it - the disc narrowly and blatantly misses Sam, only to bounce up and slice into the watermelon. Winner: CLU Score: Flynn: 1, CLU: 1] Castor: Yes! watermelon goes up. OK, it's a tied score, but it's time for the Curvy-Wurvy! Sam Flynn: in frustration Who ''makes up these names?! '''Castor:' All you have to do is up an egg keep this egg from falling. Sam Flynn: Not so tough. Castor: Off your light cycle! CLU: Oof! Castor: Travelling at screen zooms out to show Sam and Clu on their light cycles, with their eggs on their heads 95 miles an hour! Sam Flynn and CLU: Ohhh! gunshot is heard. Castor: Begin! [Game 3: Curvy-Wurvy] light cycles start. The screen shows Sam and Clu as they try to balance their eggs while they're driving on their light cycles at a fast speed. Sam Flynn and CLU: Whoa! Whoaaa! Whoa! Whoaaaa!!!! Whoaa! Whoaaaa!!! Sam Flynn: Why would Dad create such a stupid game?! [The Minute to Flynn It logo forms, and the screen zooms out to show Guy Fieri and Kevin Flynn next to the Minute to Flynn It arcade game.] Guy Fieri: So, Mr. Flynn, any fact of thinking of turning this into a television show? Kevin Flynn: I have no doubt. ends Trivia *Antagonists: CLU, Sam Flynn and Game Arena Host (he's funny in this sketch) *Alfred E. Neuman appeared on the quarter that read "In Mad We Trust". *Fred Flintstone was dressed in a suit from the TRON movie from 1982. *In [[Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Tater Tots & Tiaras']], Woody sounded like CLU. Also, in [[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']], Tom Hanks sounded like Clu, and he also does in [[The Walking Fred|'The Walking Fred']]. *When CLU's head malfunctioned, it showed Link and Mario. *The background in a few scenes shows mazes that look similar to the maze in Pac-Man. *This is the 19th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Cartoon segments Category:Movie Parodies Category:Death